


Close Your Eyes

by pinkbowbunny



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowbunny/pseuds/pinkbowbunny
Summary: A fic based on the song “Possession” by Sarah Mclachlan. Your husband Ford has some hang ups about intimacy, and you hope to help him with that. Then, as an apparent blessing from the goddesses watching over you, you find just the right song to get your true feelings through to him. A short songfic. Mature themes within, not too graphic but please be over 18 to read. Hope you enjoy and if you do, please review! :D





	1. First Time for Everything

(( Hey everyone! Got a mature lil songfic for ya here! I know those are a little old fashion, but so is the song in this fic! XD Still, it's an oldie but a goodie. Check it out, it goes really good with the fic, obviously! It's called "Possession" by Sarah Mclachlan! It's romantic but more than a little suggestive, so please be over 18 to read! Hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please review! :D ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

You're quite sure that your dear husband, Doctor Ford of Westown, doesn't mean to be the single most frustrating person to be newlyweds with in the history of mankind…

But he is.

You love him more than anything, that will always be true. Til death do you part, and you meant it more than you've ever meant anything – And you're normally more serious a person than not, though you are occasionally known to let your humorous self shine through. But even you can't bear this for much longer. For your dear, sweet husband…

…Is a complete and utter –prude-!

Now you always knew that, of course – You've loved him since the first day you met him, for everything about him. All his strange quirks and habits. You expected a situation like this to arise, but… It's even worse than you imagined.

Of course you'd never push the man too much. You love him too much to cause any pain or discomfort to him. But he's testing even your famous saint-like patience for him…

You merely suggested the act your first night together, after your marriage. He had sputtered and insisted that he didn't expect you to rush into anything just because it was your honeymoon.

And you accepted that answer, because again, you had already expected it. Plus you were tired from the festivities anyways. So you wait a few more days after that before you try again. This time you settled down next to him in bed. He's laying down, but he's not asleep. You lay your head on his chest, and your hand rubs his stomach, pretending to do so aimlessly. Except then, your hand slips lower, digging the tips of your fingers under the hem of his pants…

He gasps sharply, in a way that makes you realize it was more shocking and less pleasant to him. You quickly apologize, and ask if he was alright.

He answers, in a tone that's trying to hide his annoyance, but not quite succeeding, "I'm fine… But I told you, there's no need to rush into things just because we're married!"

You're not able to hide how much that hurt. When you start to feel tears coming, you turn onto your opposite side, your back facing him. He quickly realizes his mistake after that, and begins cuddling up to you again. "I'm sorry…" He tells you, his voice shaking with tears of his own building up. "I'm just, not ready…"

You don't ask why. He tends to offer up information on his own time, but seems uncomfortable when asked directly. So you only do that if you feel a pressing need to know. This time you do not.

But he's also relatively quick to explain himself this time, choosing to do so the next day at breakfast, after a rather uncomfortable silence. "…I've told you before that my mother was a slob. But really, my father wasn't any better… They made me move with him when I was a teenager. I guess he figured I was pretty much a man by then, so he didn't bother to hide any of his bad habits. He barely cleaned more than my mother ever did. He smoke and drank, filthy habits… And he gambled, and, well…"

You look up at his face when you noticed the pause. He's burning with shame. Not regular embarrassment, but deep-seated disgust and utter shame. "…Once, in a great while… He would bring home a woman. A woman who was only there, because he paid her to be…"

He looked up then, his eyes locking onto yours. "Kym, my love… Please don't think you have to do such things for me! I know wives are often told to expect to… Perform a certain way for their husbands. But I'm not like that! Those disgusting, carnal desires that some men embrace, I promise you I don't have them! I would never, EVER behave such a way towards you!"

You nod in acknowledgment, but you don't say a word. You simply regard him, watching the signs on his face and in his body language. Putting the puzzle pieces together for yourself, silently. You don't say 'But I want you to!', that would be the wrong thing to say right now, considering how strongly he feels about this. You deduce that he must have seen something disgusting to him in his youth, and that it had since perverted his perception of sex. You of course assure him that it's fine, but it's really… Not.

It's not fine that someone hurt this man you love so much… Hurt him, and made it that must difficult for him to indulge in the pleasures that so many others take for granted. And you've made up your mind that you're going to find a way to heal the hurt he's endured, and make him feel whole again.

'But how to do that…' You find yourself wondering fruitlessly later that day, washing the dishes before dinner and after completing your afternoon chores. 'How do I make him see he doesn't need to feel ashamed, without making him feel more ashamed…?'

It's no small feat to undertake, and you find yourself damning those good-for-nothing parents of his, not for the first time. You once came across a very small pile of letters that Ford kept neatly tied together and hidden in a cabinet, in the upstairs level at his clinic. They were all the letters he had ever received from his mother and father. And you noticed, the letters were always very brief and impersonal. They always simply stated what they had been doing. Not what they thought about anything, or how they felt. It was more like a simple reminder that they existed, than any true appreciation for or interest in that fact…

You sigh raggedly, throwing a dish towel to the side in frustration. You watch with little interest as it lands on your CD case. Then, after a moment or two, you shrug, and you go to retrieve the towel, and the case. Bringing it to the counter, you begin flipping through it. There's a section for classical CDs, those are the ones you share with Ford most often. Then there's some rock n roll CDs, some jazz, some pop… And then finally, at the back of the case, there's a small collection of burned CDs that you made for yourself as a teenager. Most of them are labeled, but the labels are confusing code words, you barely remember what they even mean anymore.

Picking one completely at random, you bring it over to the CD player in the corner, and you place it inside. You listen to the first couple of songs absentmindedly as you clean the house. But then the third some comes on. You find yourself singing along with the old tune. You've always liked the song, but the words have a whole new meaning to them now…

Suddenly it hits you. You know what you have to do. Stopping the CD player, you polish the whole house until it's completely spotless. Then you wait for your dear husband to get home…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

You hear him come in through the door. You've showered twice after cleaning the house. You also replaced the bed last week, exchanging your old full size to a king. He seems not to have noticed, but you definitely did that for a reason…

"Welcome home, Ford my love~" You call, "How was work today?"

"Hmm." He smirks, rolling his shoulders. "Rather boring, actually. It's a good thing that so few people are sick or injured at the moment, even if it hurts my wallet. Just a few mothers with children came in, for check-ups or to bandage some scrapes…"

"Oh, that's good~" You reply, cheerfully but neutrally. Then you invite him to a light supper you've prepared, his favorite pistou soup, some spinach salad and green tea. Green, green and more green. He whole-heartedly approves.

After finishing the meal, which he declares "superb, truly stupendous" and such, as usual, he asks you what you might like to do for the rest of the evening. You usually take him up on this offer unless you know he has work to do, and tonight you jump at the chance.

"Actually Ford, I was thinking that I'd like to share a song with you tonight?"

It's something you've done before a few times, so he eagerly accepts. Ford usually prefers classical music, but he's found himself very open to all the music you suggest. It seems you know just what music out of any genre is one that he'll be able to appreciate. And of course, you listen to classical with him a lot too, because you absolutely adore classical music yourself.

Tonight you have something just a –little- different in mind…

You instruct him to sit on the bed, as you always do on the rare occasions you chose to sing for him, so he gladly agrees. As soon as you put the song on, he is listening raptly, and the tune is to his immediate liking. It is a lulling but energetic and soulful sound, a holy sound, like church music, and it soon leads to the voice of a woman. You stand before him, clothed in the blue morning glory yukata he likes so much, and you start to sing with her…

"Listen as the wind blows… From across the great divide…"

He is never lonely around you, not like he used to be. But he can suddenly recognize a sense of loneliness in your voice as you sing these words to him. "Voices trapped in yearning… Memories trapped in time…"

You had your eyes closed when you began the song. Now they are open, focused on Ford. You take a slow step towards him as you continue singing, "The night is my companion… And solitude my guide…"

He seems to be considering the words with interest. You can tell he identifies with the theme of the woman's words, of working with your solitude… But then the sudden chord of a wailing guitar sends a shiver up his spine. This, he realizes, is more about you than him this time…

You take a step closer to him, not just singing the next line, but really asking it of him, "Would I spend forever here, and not be satisfied…?"

A drum beat starts up, matching the guitar in taking over the tune. You take another two steps closer, barely more than a foot between you, slowly swaying your hips side to side, "And I would be the one, to hold you down… Kiss you so hard…"

You sway your head to the side too, but when you say that, you look right back at him, eyes locked on him. "I'll take your breath away~"

Indeed, he gasps at this part, about to hyperventilate. You then take a step back, still swaying, but letting him get his breathing back to normal. "And after I'd… Wiped away the tears…" You reach up and wipe at your eyes as part of the dance. "Just close your eyes, dear…" But you are the one to close yours, turning around and slowly swaying away from him for a moment.

"Through this world I've stumbled…" You even pretend to stumble a bit there, but all part of the dance. "So many times betrayed…" There, you looked over your shoulder, gazing into his eyes, knowing his past. "Trying to find an honest word, to find… The truth, enslaved…"

You turn around then, cupping your hands to your ears. "Oh, you speak to me in riddles, and you speak to me in rhymes…!"

You reach out to him with your hands, but you don't come any closer just yet. "My body aches to breathe your breath… Your words keep me alive!"

You sing along with the chorus once again, but by then you're more focused on your spinning, twirling, dancing all around the house, around the furniture. The song has an instrumental break, and you stop dancing just before it ends to gather your breath again, and complete the last part of the song. As you do, you stop dancing and begin pacing quickly in front of him, at arm's length, as if still pondering the words you are about to serenade him with, hoping he will understand. "Into this night I wander… Its morning that I dread…"

Then you stop in your pacing, right in front of him. You look directly into his eyes. "Another day of knowing of… The path I fear to tread…"

His eyes have widened, and you know that he finally knows. That it is him. HE is the 'path you fear to tread'…

You put all your passion into this final call to him, "Oooh, into the sea of waking dreams, I follow without pride…!"

And indeed, you have abandoned all pride behind, and as you sing this, you unfasten the sash around your waist, letting the blue morning glory yukata fall open, revealing that you are wearing nothing underneath.

You let it slip off of your shoulders, and fall to the ground. Ford was already blushing pink, but now he's turning bright red. You wouldn't have given him the time to recover even if you had it, but you are slipping into the next lyric seamlessly, singing it as you settle your naked body into his lap. "Cause nothing stands between us here…"

You lean in, breathing into his ear. "And I won't be denied…"

You let the true singer take over, as you stop singing, and instead use your lips for exactly what the song next suggests.

You push him back into the bed. You hold him down, a hand on each side of his face and head, cupping his ears. Not that he's fighting back in the least bit.

You kiss him, so hard… Not like your usual kisses at all. Usually you give each other sweet pecks, perhaps some prolonged kisses here and there but they are always more gentle, never too insistent. Not this kiss, this kiss is so hard, you suspect it might even bruise your delicate doctor's lips. Oh well. You plan to add another one on his neck later, anyways…

So hard, that he in fact forgets how to breathe for a few seconds, until thankfully the song reminds him, and he remembers he also has a nose even though you have his lips completely caught. You hear him inhale sharply a few times, then push his lips back up against yours, feebly trying to participate with the power and intensity of your passion.

He is overwhelmed. It brings a single tear to each eye. But the sadness in his heart and in his past cannot hope to compare to the happiness you bring him now in the present, and the promise of all the pleasure you will bring him in the future.

The very, very near future…

He lets you take complete control. He is not confident enough in himself, but he is confident in you. He trusts you and he knows nothing you could want could be wrong. Nothing that feels like –this- can be wrong…

"Just close your eyes…" You both do.

The CD transitions into the next song on the track. "Come as you are".

And soon you're both doing that, too.

You climbed atop him like your trusty white steed… Well. Your -other- trusty white steed, anyways. Besides the literal white steed in the stable next to your home.

Then, after rocking and rolling on top of him to the light rock and roll that was mostly on this CD, you finally grow tired of taking your pleasure from him. You requested that he instead… Give it to you. He nervously but most eagerly agreed.

You can tell when he's getting close. You decide to take him by surprise, and bring yourself to completion just before you know he's about to, which of course brings him there too as soon as he realizes what's happening, -feels- is happening around him…

Dazed, he lays against your chest for a while afterwards. He breathes in your scent and kisses your breasts and collar without any thought to what he's doing.

But then his senses come back to him, and he finally backs away a bit, though just a bit, since the bed might be bigger but there's still nowhere else to go. He at least rolls off of you and lies next to you, instead. What a gentleman.

He's not sure what to say at first. You're fine not saying anything. You trust he'll come up with the right words sooner or later.

Indeed he does. Finally, with a deeply satisfied sigh, he reaches in and kisses your cheek. "That was amazing. Thank you, dear…"

You smile back. "Anytime, dear~"

But then your sweet smile turns into a wolfish, toothy grin. "I mean it… Anytime, my dear Ford…"

He grows a little paranoid then. "…Just out of curiosity, how long do you think your appetite for my flesh is going to continue to be this insatiable…?"

Your smile doesn't falter one bit. "Definitely until you give me at least one baby. Possibly two."

He sputters over that at least a good full minute. "W-W, What! You want progeny from me now too…?" It sounds a much less daunting prospect than before though, admittedly…

And besides, you're tired now. It's well past your usual bedtimes. You snuggle next to him, and teasingly reply in a sing-song voice, "Just close your eyes, dear~"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Later That Day

(( A.N. A random continuation, because I just love using Brad to tease Ford, what can I say... XD ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ford was feeling really, extraordinarily good that day. He wife had cooked him a delicious breakfast of her chicken's famous golden eggs, so that made him feel guilty about bothering her for lunch, even though she had invited him to. But, after everything she had done for him the night before, he would feel like a pest to come to her for her famously good cooking again so soon. And, well, to be honest, he was also a little worried she might want to... Do it, again. He wasn't sure if he could, so soon, and right before an appointment, how could he look anyone in the eye, later tonight DEFINITELY but no, it was decidedly the better idea to stay clear of his wife at lunchtime for a while, and start visiting Brad more often. His wife's famously good cooking was definitely a rival to Brad's, but Ford felt bad not visiting his old friend as much, and decided that he'd like to pay him a visit.

He even vaguely wondered if Brad might notice something a little different about him, now that he was a fully christened married man!

...Of course that was just a passing thought of humor. He would be aghast if Brad actually really guessed it. If he actually knew how positively -dirty- the doctor had gotten, at least in his own much-too-literal opinion... Of course as a doctor he had been forced to perform some rather invasive examinations on a few rare occasions, but... Although he may have touched a woman down there a few times before, it had certainly had never been without -gloves-!

Of course he had showered very well that morning! But he still had to wonder, paranoid, if perhaps he shouldn't bring some gloves home...

Hmm, actually, that might not be a bad idea at all. If he had his gloves, he might feel comfortable enough to do a really -thorough- examination of his wife's beautiful body... Perhaps she might like an oiled massage, lord knows she deserved one, for last night and all the shoulder, neck and back rubs she constantly gave him. Goodness, a lewd massage, what a thing to think of...

...At work...

He blushed, hard, suddenly remembering where he was. At his desk. Glancing up, he sighed in relief soon after realizing that no one else had come into his clinic since he last checked, half an hour ago. He had no scheduled appointments today until three PM, and it seemed today was one of those rare days where no one seemed to be particularly clumsy or otherwise in need of a bandage...

Well, 11:37 was much earlier than his usual lunchtime, but oh well and stuff it all. After what he'd experienced the night before, what could he care for something like a schedule...

Still, he waited until at least 11:45, to calm himself down after those rather intrusive thoughts...

Then he headed out, and since it was hot out that day, he undid the first couple of buttons on his collar. His dear wife had insisted on dressing him that morning, which he appreciated since he was still a little out of it, but she buttoned up all his buttons to the top. Usually he kept at least one open, two on a hot day. And today was hot so he undid two, exposing his collar and cooling him off...

When he went into the restaurant, nothing seemed out of place. Brad called hello to him from the front, busy cooking something. Carrie was delivering some drinks to the one other group eating there at the time, who were sitting by the band area. So he chose to sit on the other side, by the stairs. Nobody paid him much mind at first, then a minute later Carrier came up to him, the pen and pad in her hand. "Alright Doc, what can I get... Y-You..."

She seems to have trailed off, but he doesn't pay it much mind. Carrie can be a little flighty. "I'll start with a water with lemon. I'm still deciding what to eat, though."

"Oh... Course. I'll, get that... Just a second." She replies, even more distracted than Ford is with the menu, and quickly ducks away to fetch her husband.

Ford sees her whispering, but he can't hear her from his distance away. She is hissing into her husband's ear, "Oh my god, BRAD! Ford and Kym finally did it last night! She completely RAVISHED him! And I don't think Ford knows, but it's COMPLETELY obvious! Go help him!"

Carrie then quickly rushes upstairs, to fetch Marco to take over the cooking. Brad takes the turkey sandwich on wheat with tomato that was meant for the other table, boxes it up, and then takes it to Ford... Who is completely unaware not only of the dark round hickey his wife placed on his neck the night before, and hid with his collar... Well, valiant effort though it was, Ford entire lips were also bruised, which couldn't exactly be hidden quite as easily. It comically gave him the appearance of wearing some punk-ish shade of plum-purple lipstick...

'Good lord, Kym...' Brad smirked to himself, and aloud to Ford, he suggested heavily, "Hey, Ford! Old buddy, old pal! It's been a while! How about we take this food to your place and catch up? I assume you're not too busy, since you're here early?"

Ford nodded, the deduction made enough sense so he didn't question it too much at first, getting up from the table. But then, once he had it did occur to him that Brad would usually just chat him up as normal right at the table, so why did he want to go to the clinic...?

He was just wondering if he should ask, when walking towards the door, he noticed Wayne come in right ahead of him. When the playboy-mailman noticed him, he looked up and waved. "Hey Ford! How ya been...? Whoa..." Wayne suddenly trailed off at the sight of him, just as Carrie had. But unlike her, he blurted out, without thinking first, "H-Hey, are you okay, Ford? What the heck happened, did someone beat you up? ...Oh, wait..."

The glare Brad was giving him clued him in that something was off, and after thinking about it literally longer than two seconds, Wayne came to the realization for himself. Snorting back a smile, he side-stepped around the two. "Oh, uh, nevermind, Ford. I'll just leave this to Brad~"

Ford blinked, confused. "Leave what? What do you...?"

But the 'professional' didn't let him make any more of a scene, pushing him forward out the door. Not quite getting it, but at least getting the idea that he should follow, Ford let himself be led back to the clinic, and then up the stairs to his personal quarters above.

"Alright then, what's this about...?" Ford inquired again, but by now he was starting to get apprehensive. Deep down, he already knew.

So Brad felt no need to just out and say it, not right away. And anyways he couldn't, he was too busy holding his stomach and laughing, doubled over against the wall. When he finally calmed down, he managed to mutter, "Well, man, first of all, I just gotta say - Congratulations on finally celebrating your honeymoon!"

What else could the coy chef possibly be alluding to? The dense doctor blushed deep red, "H-How? How do you know, how is it so obvious?"

Instead of answering verbally, Brad led him to a nearby mirror. Instantly upon seeing his image, Ford groaned, and smacked his forehead. "Oh my god..."

Brad had a hard time of it, but he managed to calm his snickers. "Hey, don't be too embarrassed! I mean, just saying, that's kinda why I wear a bandana around my neck most days..." He winked, and Ford blushed all over again. "Still though man, she really did a number on your lips! She didn't go too rough on ya, right...?"

Ford immediately shook his head. "I'm fine! I mean, she might have gotten a little carried away, but, I'm sure she didn't mean to..."

Brad shrugged. "Well anyways, it'd kind of be your fault if she did, just saying - Do they not teach you guys about 'hysteria' in medical school anymore?"

Ford balked at that. "Of course not! No respectable medical institution would entertain that garbage! That diagnosis is complete and utter nonsense!"

Brad stood his ground and crossed his arms at that. "Psssh! Not for a married woman whose husband isn't giving her enough lovin', it isn't!"

The doctor went red as a tomato. He was struck silent, so the chef went on, "Dude, just trust me on this, will you? I'm a married man myself, remember? And besides that I know more about this world than just how to flip a flapjack, yanno? When a woman has promised to love you, and only you, forever... And you don't give her all the love she needs, well, she's gonna get frustrated! Like, how long has it been since the wedding night? At least two weeks? You seriously made your wife wait TWO WEEKS before you made love for the first time? I'm surprised you didn't leave home with a limp, if at all!"

Ford looked more than a little alarmed at that, which Brad couldn't help but snicker about some more. "Relax man, but, I'm just saying... I may not be a doctor, but with the experience I do have, let me just advise you this - Start making love to your wife at least two or three nights a week, and you shouldn't have to worry about her needing to jump your bones!"

The doctor huffed and rolled his eyes, looking away from his nosy friend. "Oh, is that your professional opinion, Doctor Brad?"

"Unless you want to come in to work looking like your're wearing gothic lipstick all the time?"

...Change of topic. Now.

"...What kind of sandwich is that."

Brad laughed, then patted him on the back before letting himself out. "Turkey! Though now I wish I had surprised you with something else, after that surprise of a lifetime!"

Ford huffed, and buttoned both of his collar buttons back up...

...It turned out Brad's advice did help, though.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO UH I GUESS THIS FIC WASN'T DONE YET XD;; Enjoy the -lemony- goodness~! LOL...

Up bright and early every morning with the crack of dawn, that's you and your hubby. Ford generally prefers to do his doctor appointments in the morning to early afternoon, and work on study and research in the late afternoon until closing, an emergency or busy day notwithstanding. So after gratefully devouring the simple but scrumptious buttered toast, scrambled eggs and fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee you made for him while he was in the shower, he heads out of the door, right at seven, in order to get straight to said appointments on time.

You're just as diligent to get to your work, though you now have a little one to hang on your hip or back as you do it. Your little miracle daughter, born just over a year ago. You and Ford were both a nervous wreck that last month of pregnancy, after losing what would have been your firstborn the previous year. Ford even told you of having a delirious dream one night, where the goddesses of the three towns blessed them and promised him their next child would be born safely. He was not normally the sort of man to take such a fanciful notion seriously, but it seemed Ford's extra praying and pleading to the gods worked out, and your little Anastasia Renee was born just after your own birthday, safely delivered by her own father.

You're about to take her with you out to the fields to do some watering, when you notice the mailbox was left open. Very unusual...

But even more unusual is the letter peeking from inside, made with expensive and elegant stationary. It's sitting right on top of all the other mail for the day, so of course you'd notice...

You're even more surprised to see that the letter is addressed to you... From Ford? What in the world...?

You hurry to open the contents and read them, deciding instead to let little Ana play in the front lawn with your gentle German Shepherd puppy, recently added to the homestead both to help guard the baby, and the new sheep you got to make baby clothes.

The letter begins, 'My dearest Kym. It is I, your husband Ford.' You roll your eyes. Obviously, his name was already on the front of the envelope! Wait, why did he sound so nervous...? You continue reading, 'It has come to my attention that you haven't had a check up in nearly a year, and you are due for one soon enough. I only have a couple of appointments this morning, so I would like it if you would be so kind as to meet me at my clinic at about 3 in the afternoon for an examination. Also, Megan has requested we allow her to visit/babysit Anastasia sometime and let Colin and Noel have a play-date with her, and she kindly agreed to babysit her for today, so you may leave her with them on the way to the clinic. Also, I may want to do a thorough examination, to make extra sure your body is ready for another pregnancy as you have been requesting lately, so please be sure to take at least a quick shower or bath before you head out. Love, Your Husband, Ford'

Your mouth starts to crack into a grin. Good lord, there's even a tiny little valentine heart drawn next to his final signature in red ink, while the rest is in black. You reread the letter at least five more times. No way, no way, you keep repeating to yourself, even though that heart makes it very plain how obvious he is trying to make his intentions...

Ford... Of all people... Was HE seriously trying to set up a spontaneous romantic date...?

You grin wider, feeling it in your whole jaw and up to each ear. Oh gods... He so was... And it was -about time-!

You hurry through a few of your less messy chores, then send for a worker to finish the rest of the day's farm-work as you take a shower with the baby. After getting you both dressed, you meet the handyman who has come to do the work - A trusted friend of Ludus. You pay him in advance and also gift him with a jug of ice-cold lemonade and a sack of various seasonal fruits and vegetables to take home at the end of the day. Then you eagerly head out on your way.

Megan is certainly most excited to meet you at her door a few minutes later! She has a knowing smile on her face, and you're not bothering to hide yours either. You talk nothing but pleasantness and niceties around the children, but both of you world-wise women KNOW why Ford finally asked her to babysit out of the blue...

You bid her goodbye after leaving her with all the necessities, and try not to outright -skip- on your way to the clinic. You're just a little bit early still, after all - 2:47? Oh no, that won't do. Need to make him wait just a little... You go to Brad's and get a quick and light tomato salad lunch and a glass of dark grape wine. You share/brag with him and Carrie that Megan offered to watch Ana-darling and now Ford and you were going to have a little afternoon date. You don't even try to tell them it's a "check up", as Ford had called it. But you do tell them that's what he called it and you all have a row of snickers and giggles about it. Whoops. Darn that wine...

You leave your glass with just a little bit still left at the bottom, so you're not really even tipsy when you head over to the clinic at 3:10. Ford opens the door quite quickly after you knock, and ushers you in without mentioning your slight tardiness, locking it behind you. He then waits for you to take off your shoes by the door, and afterwards takes you by the hand, saying a bit shyly, "Here, follow me up the stairs..."

You decide to tease him a little bit first. "Hmm? Don't you usually do check-ups downstairs?"

He pauses, looks back at you over his shoulder, and inquires a bit nervously, "You... Did see the little red heart, correct...?"

You crack up into laughter, unable to stop for a few minutes. Then you calm yourself and nod, and he nods back, a bit more flustered than before, and resumes leading you up the stairs.

When you are nearing the top of the stairs, he begins to explain/confess. "I... Have a bit of a surprise for us. I ordered it from a health and wellness catalog a couple of months ago, and it just came in the other day..."

You raise a brow, and continue to follow him. The room upstairs is a bit dim. Though it's bright midday, he of course has all the windows double covered by blinds and curtains. But with the light that's still coming in, plus a couple of lavender and vanilla-scented candles Ford had lit nearby, you can see what the surprise is right away. A large massage table. And unlike most of Ford's preferred white instruments and furniture, it's jet black.

You raise a brow back at him. He quickly admits, "I ordered a white one, but they were out. Still, it's fine craftsmanship... Yes, very sturdy... S-So, what do you think...?"

You smirk, still in a teasing mood. "Hmm! I don't know. I'm not sure what to think yet. I guess it depends on what YOU had in mind~..."

He bristles up and crosses his arms in a huff. "Mainly your health, of course! I know ultimately nothing can be blamed for us losing our first, but I still worry about you working so hard. You say you can handle it and I don't doubt your strength, but you need to take it easier on some days. I've just felt for a while now that this might be a way to help you relax... I've read books on the subject, and I'm confident I could recreate the process..."

"Heehee!" That giggle escapes you. You can't help it, you're just so excited, seeing this part of him come out of his shell! "I understand, dear. And yes, I agree. To be honest since the farm has become so profitable I've been thinking about hiring some workers to help take a little of the stress off of me, so I can focus more on our family. I'm happy that you've been looking out for my health so diligently. You're a good husband and father, Ford, my love..." You make sure to mention to him pointedly before you tease him any further, knowing how few times he ever got told, 'You're a good son'... "To be honest, though... I was thinking of installing a hot spring or spa tub back at the homestead to help me relax... But it seems you've been thinking of a more 'hands on approach'!"

You burst into giggles again, refusing to let him take the whole thing too seriously. And naturally, it works. He huffs again, but clearly in a better mood this time, "I don't hear you protesting..."

"Oh no!" You agree right away. "This looks like fun! Let's play with your new toy~"

He keeps his arms crossed and steels a look at you. Uh-oh, Serious Ford is back. "This is not a toy, and this is not playtime... All the same." He suddenly comes into your personal space, gazing deeply into your eyes. Your heart jumps and you grin at him nervously as he concludes, "I am quite sure you will enjoy yourself. I plan to make you feel very good, my dear... Now. It is traditional, for a full body massage, that you disrobe. I would suggest, completely..."

Wow, he barely looked shy at all while asking that. He'd been planning this a while~ "Very well, Doc!" And with hardly any hesitation either, you've rid yourself of your floral cheongsam and let your hair down. You briefly examine the massage table, laid only with a simple matching black sheet. There's a hole for your head, but you don't personally care for that, so you go and grab a white pillow from Ford's old bed nearby, and place that over it. There, that's better. Then you climb right on top, not bothering to get under the sheet. After all, if Ford wanted you to disrobe completely then what's the point?

Ford goes, "Hmm..." And frowns a bit. "That's... Not entirely traditional, but I suppose it's fine. I'm sure we both know that we BOTH have something else in mind for this meeting... But that comes LATER. Right now, I really do want to give you a proper massage! It's good for all kinds of things but especially circulation! And Circulation Is Very Important!" He seemed to really stress that last sentence a bit. He was losing at least a little of his nerve, probably because of you just hanging out in his office completely naked, with your butt right out in the open...

"Alright then." You reply much more smoothly than him. "Start -circulating- me, doc! Oh... And don't forget to use plenty of oil~"

You close your eyes and lay your head down on the pillow, listening to him serenely as he chokes a little bit before rushing to procure a nearby pump-bottle full of the olive oil brand produced by your olives. Squirting several splashes of it into his hand, he soon returns to you, and begins nervously spreading it across your back, neck, shoulders and arms. His nervousness persists for about a moment, but after that he begins to relax, and his hands and arms stop shaking. They grip and knead your slick skin and muscles with increasing confidence. Admittedly, it's starting to feel -really- good...

"Oooh..." You moan low as he pushes down with a slight bit of his weight upon your mid-trapezius. Then you hear a satisfying POP! And a CRACK~! And you moan MUCH louder, "OOOH~!"

Ford starts making some more choke-y noises, and suddenly he moves from your back to your arms, massaging your shoulders and then down to your biceps instead...

You turn your head to meet his eyes, pleading with your own. "I hope you plan on going back there later, babe... It was just starting to feel really good... But I guess you want to hurry and get me to feeling 'Really, REALLY good'...?"

He abruptly stands up, trying to get away from those bedroom eyes you're giving him -- That's too much, too soon. He runs his hands lightly back down your side until he gets to your ankles. He doesn't work on your feet, though -- Germaphobe that he is. Instead he starts with your calves, working those meaty girls over before moving on to your even thicker thighs. Those well-developed leg muscles have never been touched like that by anyone at all. You moan especially loudly for him then, especially as his hand gets closer and closer to... Would he...?

No, of course not. He chickens out at the last minute and starts to ghost over it, and go back to your lower back instead. But you have no intention of letting him get away with that... "Hey~! Don't full-body massages usually include the... Gluts? The ol' 'gluteus maximus', is that what they call it in the textbooks, Doc?"

His eyes shoot straight for yours, fluttering at him all coy-like over your shoulder while you bring a calf up and point with your toes at your bottom. "Frankly I don't care if it's traditional or not, I just want my husband to squeeze my ass for once. And since I know you'd never do it in public..."

He burns red for a moment, but then huff and looks away, forcing himself to stay as in control as possible. "How very lewd.. But..." He suddenly smirks back at you, emboldened and aroused by your request, "I do love it when you get lewd with me, dear..."

You're about to reply with something sassy, but he doesn't give you the chance to this time. He immediately reaches for your rear and cups the underside of both cheeks, making you gasp sharply. His thumbs are almost close to being dangerously near somewhere inappropriate, but then he brings them over the meat of the rest of your buttocks, and then kneads over the same area with his palms. He seems to be momentarily entranced with his actions...

You are too for a few moments, moaning shamelessly as he touches that place he normally never would... But it's soon too much for him again, and he quickly goes back up to the lumbar region of your back, and then back up to your traps and shoulders... Darn it, things were just getting REALLY, REALLY good... How to get him back to where you were at, you wonder...

Then a light bulb turns on in your mind, and you smirk. "Mmm... If you're gonna go back to spending time on my back, you should at least be kind to your own. I've heard it's more comfortable to give someone a massage when you're sitting on top on them. So go ahead, Doc~ Oh, and why don't you go ahead and -completely disrobe-, while you're at it...?"

You expect him to protest at least a little, but it seems you've teased him enough. That, or your suggestion is even more enticing to him than you thought it might be. Probably both. Either way, he nods, stands up straight, and begins unbuttoning his shirt before removing it, and then quickly following suit with his slacks.

His undergarments are tossed into a hamper, the rest of his clothes are folded and placed on the sofa nearby. His glasses are folded as well and placed on top of them. When he returns to you,he does so slowly, shyly, not quite covering himself completely, but holding his hands together in front of his lap, thereby hiding at least half of his private area. Not that you're staring. Too long.

Your eyes are soon attracted to his face though, as he bends down and kisses your cheek all of a sudden. You blink, and then smile at him. "I love you, dear..."

He blushes, and nods back to you, smiling gratefully. "Thank you. I love you too..."

You continue to peer up at him. "And..." You go on, pulling his attention back in by whispering the words. "I want you, now, my husband... I want you to take me, here, like this..."

"...Y-Yes, of course - Th-Though perhaps I should just wash this oil off my hands real quick and-"

"FORD." You quickly groan at him, both getting his attention and letting him know that now wasn't the time for his usual nonsense. "For the love of the gods man, for ONCE in your LIFE, will you get over not washing your hands longer than ten minutes, get over here and make PASSIONATE LOVE TO YOUR WIFE, or do I have to literally BEG YOU FOR IT?"

"...Is... Is that an option...?" He inquires after a brief pause, with a shy but hopeful smile spreading across his face.

You suddenly bite your lip, to keep from smiling too big. Of course it is, since he asked. Now sweet as honey, as you were before he briefly tried to postpone your pleasure, you coo to him, "Please, Ford... Pleeease make love to me now, you big sexy man, you~! Hee!"

He lets you tease him this time, and even manages to quip back as he comes closer to you. "I suppose if one marries a farmer, they must expect to get dirty once in a while..."

"Darn right~!" You laugh gaily, then hush yourself as he sidles up next to you. He is almost about to finally get on top of you, but then he hesitates again, "Oh - Wait just one more minute! That's what was missing!"

Before you can protest he races off, leaving you to groan again as he is apparently possessed by an idea. He goes over to his nearby CD player, checks what CD is in it, then flips it to a certain song. When he comes back to you it has begun. He has the music on low, and good thing too, because it is a metal rock and roll song, not his usual mild classics. The Scorpions. One of your favorite old bands. It's one of the CDs you loaned him to listen to.

The guitar starts to wail that favorite old tune, and you smile over your shoulder at him as he returns to you. His cheeks are red. He's not covering himself now at all. The lyrics begin to play as he comes back to your side. 'Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart... Much too long for a man who needs love... I miss you since I've been away~'

True, you've never been apart for more than a few days ever since you met. And now that you're married, you're never apart more than a few hours. But still, for a man who needs love, as Ford does now, those hours have begun to feel like days, some days...

With the music as a distraction, he slides up to your side a bit more naturally this time. Only just a little bit shy still, he does as you suggested before, climbing on top of the back of your thighs, a leg on each side of your hips. You bite your lip at first, but then a gasp escapes you anyways as you feel your husband's hardening manhood settle between your thighs, tantalizingly close to your sex... But Ford doesn't acknowledge that right away. He instead bends down, kisses your shoulder and neck, and resumes massaging your back teasingly as the music plays on.

"Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone... It's getting harder each time that I go... If I had the choice, I would stay~"

These few seconds are starting to feel like hours and days to you, too. You gaze at your man, full of longing and lust. Between the surprise gift and the surprise choice of music, you're much more turned on than usual by Ford's displays of romantic spontaneity. You decide to reward him for all his virtuousness... By indulging in his thinly veiled vices, of course. "Ford... Please, my love... Make love to me now, right here..." You prop up your chin in your hands, held up by your elbows on the pillow. "Right here in your own office, you deviously sexy doctor, you~!"

His hands suddenly grip your shoulders a little tighter. Slowly, he leans down once more, and breathes huskily back into your ear, "Oh please... Don't tell me you've never wanted me to take you in this office, my delightfully naughty wife..."

You gasp sharply. Ford does not usually do 'talking dirty', but... Damn. If he wasn't 100% right, as usual. And also... He's just begun aligning his sex with yours, slowly pushing inside of you as he continues to ask, "I've thought about doing this when work was slow, probably a hundred times... What about you? Do you ever miss me when you're home alone? Do you ever... Fantasize?"

"Only... Just about every day..." You confess, not being sarcastic at all. You're pretty sure he already knew the answer to that anyways, he just wanted to hear you say it, too. After all, you're typically the one surprising him. You decide it's time to go back to that, and say something he doesn't expect, "But then I don't have to just settle for fantasizing, since I'm at home. I think you meant to ask, do I masturbate thinking of you? And the answer is..."

He stiffens up, halfway inside you. You grin like the little devil you are, and let the poor man breathe again by finishing, "Again, only almost every day..." You outright snicker then. "Usually in the shower..."

He lets out a slow, ragged, but controlled breath. "...I think... We ought to start showering together more often..."

"HEE~! Now now, focus Doc!" You chide him, gripping the sheets under you and squirming as he suddenly thrusts the rest of the way inside, barely resisting the urge to moan instead, "Focus on... Me, now...!"

"Yes..." He hisses back, and the chorus plays over you both.

'There's no one like you! I can't wait for the nights with you! I imagine the things we'll do... I just want to be loved by you! No one like you! I can't wait for the nights with you! I imagine the things we'll do! I just want to be loved by you~!'

After having him oil up the rest of the skin on your body, of course your inner body is also plenty slick enough for him. He easily moves in and out of you, and from this position... Oh dear... It's awfully extra intimate like this... He leans down and kisses your moist skin, over the back of your neck and shoulders. He kisses you well over a dozen times, already feverish and drunk with the feeling of being beloved by you. He leans in extra close to you, next to your ear, as the next part of the song starts to play...

'Girl, there are really no words strong enough... To describe all my longing for love. I don't want my feelings restrained... Oh babe, I just need you like never before! I just imagine you'd come through this door! You'd take all my sorrow away!'

"I really can't say how much I truly love you, my darling..." He confesses through the kisses. "I can only hope I can help you feel it..."

You're just slightly confused by that, until he suddenly slips a hand under your hips, and quickly feels his way down until his fingers have found your pubic area, splitting the flesh below and rubbing the cute slippery pearl he finds there, all the while making ever more passionate love to you...

"Ah, Ford...!" You call out involuntarily. You're now well past the point of teasing him anymore. You certainly wouldn't want him to tease you back right now anyways, with you so close... "I can feel it... I can feel your love for me, my darling-!"

You bury the side of your face against his pillow, whilst arching your hips up against him. He buries himself inside of you, embracing your back as he shudders and twitches, his pleasure quickly pooling from him. For all the fuss the doctor makes about messes, there's really not much of one by the time you're done. He still plans to wash the sheets immediately of course, but since it's your plan to add another baby to the household, you keep most of the 'mess' to yourself for now. At least until a quick trip to the bathroom a little later. As a doctor's wife, you're well aware that's the healthiest thing to do.

Not that he'll be distracted with something as unromantic as laundry right away anyways, not when there's a lazy, sleepy, sexed-up wife to wake up from her short orgasmic coma and take home...

So he slowly withdraws and climbs down from the table, making sure to bend down and place a kiss on your temple before leaving to retrieve his clothing. Then he picks up yours from where you carelessly tossed it about. Of course you normally fold it at home, and he's smiling as he hands the clothing back to you, well aware of the game and continued teasing of his neat-freak habits. He doesn't mention it or anything else in specific, he simply remarks about the situation in general with a sigh, "Scandalous..."

You roll onto you back, snatch your folded clothes from him and huff surely, "You love it~"

He smiles widely back at you. "Of course. I always love it when you shock and scandalize me. Because I always learn something fantastic in the process..." He quickly leans down then, and, much unlike his usually 'stoic romantic' self, he suddenly kisses you all over your face, the way you do with your baby girl. After he's done indulging both himself and you, he inquires just a little more seriously, "Well... How did I do this time, trying to be the one to surprise you for once...?"

You of course reassure him right away. "You were just wonderful, my love. We'll have to try and make a date like this at least once in a while, right?"

He smirks at your hopeful and obvious inquiry. "Of course, dear. But... That hot spring you mentioned installing earlier..." He shows off those flawlessly white teeth as you flashes you a rare grin. "Let's still look into that too, shall we?"

Oh dear~ What new surprises does your darling doctor have in store for you? And what new surprises do you have for him?

First is a surprise extra make-out session by the goddess statue spring behind Megan's homestead, where you pull him suddenly before you go to pick Ana up.

Second is a baby boy, born about a year later, named Frederick Levi Ford. His father absolutely adores him...

Almost as much as big sister Ana does!

~*~End? Who even knows now! XD~*~


	4. Doctor Big-Shot and The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao I just really wanted to see Ford punch someone. XD!

Things were as good at they ever were in the Ford family. The children were healthy and doing very well in school. Kym's farm was prospering, and she had indeed managed to find enough part-time help to take a good deal of stress off of herself, which gave her more time to spend with the children, and of course, more time to check on husband in the middle of the day~

They didn't fool around every day, only on the slowest, and it had been busy lately because of a recent festival sponsored by the same health and wellness magazine Ford had ordered their favorite personal massage table from, a few years ago now. This naturally prompted everyone in town to remember to schedule a check-up all at once. But Kym had just gotten a call from her husband telling her that the last of his appointments were over for the day, and that if she hadn't had lunch yet, that he would gladly accompany her to Brad's for a meal.

So that's where she was heading now. She was just climbing the last of the stairs that would lead her to the clinic, when to her absolute shock, the door to the clinic was very suddenly and violently shoved open, and a very rough looking older man stumbled out of the clinic. The door hit the wall hard and broke the window with Ford's name and hours printed on it. Just about everyone in town is staring in shock as the man begins to scream and curse as Ford apparently shoved him out the door, "THE HELL WITH YOU! You think you're BETTER than me?! YOU'LL LOSE IT ALL SOMEDAY TOO, MISTER BIG-SHOT! YOUR HEALTH, YOUR KIDS, EVEN THAT WHORE YOU MARRIED - THEY'LL ALL LEAVE YOU SOMEDAY!"

Everyone is staring, aghast. Miranda and Lisette are frozen in front of their shops. Carrie has rushed inside to get Brad for help. Hector was sitting with Colin on the bridge, though he immediately started to get up and advance after hearing the commotion. But it soon becomes apparent that no help is needed, from anyone, as Ford suddenly pulls back his fist and lets it fly with wild abandon, striking the man across the jaw and sending him crashing to the ground.

Everyone in town has eyes wider than dinner plates. The good doctor has never been seem harming another human being. He takes his Hippocratic oath just as serious as he takes everything else. So... Everyone kind of gets that this has been a long time coming, and instinctively gives him some space to vent.

Which he does, panting from the exertion and the emotions overtaking him. He seems almost as shocked by his own actions as everyone else for a second, staring at his own fist.

He quickly clenches it again and stares down the dirty but already bandaged man. Clearly the worst of his injuries were exacted on him by someone else and he had come here for treatment, but Ford apparently had no more pity for him. "That... That's DOCTOR BIG-SHOT TO YOU, DAMN IT!" Ford yells back, making all the ladies around him gasp, and even a couple of the fellas. No one has ever heard the good doctor curse either, no one except Kym anyways, he would normally be way too professional for that in public. "And you're DAMN RIGHT I'm better than you!"

Apparently a LOT had happened in the forty-five minutes it took Kym to arrive since Ford called...

(Forty five minutes earlier...)

Ford put his work phone back in the receiver and took a sip of his herbal mint tea. The clinic has been very busy lately, and he was sore and exhausted from the day's work, but it was fulfilling, so he smiled to himself as he took a break. He liked making people feel better when they were sick, and helping to keep them healthy. But now he was thinking it sounded nice to have his dear wife give him a massage and make him feel better.

Well, that had been the plan, until a sharp knock sounded off at the door.

Which was... A little unusual. People generally just tested the door and knew they were allowed to come in if it was unlocked... Ford went to investigate, already apprehensive as he opened the door. When he saw who was standing behind it, he froze.

A man was standing there, a man about twenty-something years older than him. A man who looked almost exactly like him, except his hair was a little darker blonde and streaked with white and gray, and tousled around instead of combed or slicked back. He had much rougher, dirtier-looking skin, facial hair that hadn't been taken care of for at least a week, and he'd been beaten to hell and back.

It was... His father.

"Hey... Can you spare yer old man a band-aid?"

Ford had to really just stare in shock for at least a moment, but then he quickly ushered the man in, not really wanting to, but not really thinking about it either. He had some very severe injuries that needed treatment right away...

Bruises and abrasions everywhere. There was almost as much red and purple skin to be seen as normal peach. Ford set to work right away, and focused entirely on his work. He didn't say anything at first, and neither did his father. Both men sat in silence for several minutes as Ford cleaned and bandaged the open wounds. Only when he was almost done did Ford bother to inquire, "So what happened." He wasn't really interested or curious. He might not know the specifics but he already pretty much knew what happened. His father pissed someone off somehow, most likely gambling, and got beat up for it. Same as always was the case when he was a kid.

His father beamed proudly, "Yeah, did a pretty big con job on some idiots from the nearest city west of here. Unfortunately they caught up with me. Slow-witted but fast-footed, bad combination. Yer old man was too smart for them, but they were too fast for me, I guess."

Ford didn't look nearly as impressed as his father did with himself, and began to reply, dryly, "I believe knowing your opponent's strength and weaknesses before you challenge them is part of playing things smart. I'm not sure if you can really claim you outwitted someone if you didn't account for how fast-"

"Hey." His father suddenly cut him off there, steeling a stern look back at him. "Watch it, punk. Don't think yer too old to get popped in the mouth if you sass me..."

Ford stiffened up at that. A few rare but stark memories flashed by in his mind. He was always very frank with other people, he'd almost forgotten why... Because he knew from a young age that he ought not to say anything to his parents that he really thought or felt inside, so he expressed himself to anyone else who would listen instead. The few times he dared to speak out against them, or bring up a flaw, his father had always used a very specific punishment with him. A 'pop in the mouth'. It wasn't just painful, it was demeaning. Degrading. It let Ford know that not only would there be pain, there would be embarrassment and shame, and the knowledge that what he thought and had to say didn't mean a damn thing...

So, as Ford had learned to do for the sake of his teeth, which he took a lot of pride in and knew his future career would depend on, he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut for now... Even if he was seething inside, that this man had the gall to show up on the spot, get free treatment, and then treat him like a child and threaten him... But he supposed if he had to be in his presence, there might as well at least be a point to it. "How is mother? Have you heard from her lately? I haven't received post from her in a while. I never received a reply to the last letter I sent."

"Huh? Oh, you didn't hear..." The older man scratched his neck, looking awkward and a bit disinterested. "Yeah, she, uh... She's dead." He finally confessed, dropping the words like a sack of potatoes at Ford's feet.

Ford's eyes went wide and his throat got a little thick. He quickly swallowed it down. "...What? How?"

Ford Senior shrugged, and replied simply, barely more than monotone. "House fire."

A chill went down Ford's spine. So it had finally happened. He had hoped she would wise up after the last time she nearly burned them in their sleep, by dozing off with a lit cigarette in her hand. Apparently not...

Most people would probably cry, learning their mother had died, and so horribly. And he probably still would, later, when he had time to process it properly. But not now, and not in front of him. Not when his eyes were so dry...

And those dry eyes were now staring at a nearby collection of pictures by his desk. One, of Kym with him on their wedding day. Another of Ana at her Kindergarten graduation, wearing a pastel yellow mock graduation gown made and gifted to her by her mother, and one more of Freddy, riding a red tricycle they bought him recently.

Suddenly... Ford felt even more uncomfortable than he'd had the whole time. He was far too used to having his parents judge him personally. Having his family now at his mercy made him start to grit his teeth without thinking about it. Ford had never been the type to be too superstitious when the townspeople or Kym performed their little rituals for the health and safety of their lands and livelihood. But having his father stare at his family, especially Kym, like that... Ford had the strong urge to have a priest purify the place or something...

"You didn't mention getting married or having kids, last I heard from ya..." That sounded slightly accusatory. Even though his father had never responded to the last letter he sent him, several years ago...

"...Honestly?" Ford deadpanned back at him, running out of patience. He wanted him to just leave by now. Kym would be arriving any minute. He didn't want her to have to cross paths with the likes of him. "I really didn't think you'd even care..."

He barely skipped a beat before admitting, cruelly candid, "Well... I suppose I can't say I would have. Marrying your mother was a mistake. Having you was a mistake. Why would I care to hear about you making the same dumb mistakes I did?"

"..."

Ford wasn't about to argue with him. He wasn't about to tell him his wife and children weren't any sort of mistake. He felt very strongly that he shouldn't have to. As far as he was concerned, any obligation he had to fill as a half-decent son was now fulfilled. "I think I'd like you to leave now..."

His father stopped and stared at him. Then his lips started to curl upwards, which made a shiver run down Ford's spine. They were both remembering at roughly the same time that Ford was a bit of a weakling with no real way to force him to leave.

Well. Or so they both truly believed, until Ford Senior decided to get cocky. Smirking, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He then took one out, put it in his mouth, and then reached for his other pocket for a lighter.

Seeing that cigarette... Just made Ford snap. A cigarette had killed his mother. A cigarette had nearly killed him as a child. A cigarette could kill ANYONE who came in contact with it's poisonous fumes! This bastard was seriously about to try to SMOKE, in his CLINIC, right in FRONT OF HIM?!

"What the-" Ford began at first in shock, then began outright growling as his quickly rising anger took over, "What the HELL is WRONG WITH YOU?!"

It almost seemed for a second like Ford had swung out to slap or punch him, but instead he only snatched the cigarette from his mouth, hurling it into the nearest trash can. To HELL with this. Weakling or not, he was going to get this awful bastard out of his clinic before he RUINED it with his FOULNESS.

So he got behind him, and began shoving as hard as he could towards the door. "OUT! OUT! NOW! GET OUT OF MY CLINIC, NOW!"

When he managed to reach the door, he shoved it open so forcefully that he heard it hit the wall outside and break the window. Shit... Oh well, damn it, who even cared about that right now...

But then to his added mortification, his father began to scream and curse at him as he was shoved outside, for everyone in town to hear, "THE HELL WITH YOU! You think you're BETTER than me?! YOU'LL LOSE IT ALL SOMEDAY TOO, MISTER BIG-SHOT! YOUR HEALTH, YOUR KIDS, EVEN THAT WHORE YOU MARRIED - THEY'LL ALL LEAVE YOU SOMEDAY!"

...Oh hell. The fuck. NO.

That was the LAST straw... Everything he'd done before was horrible, constantly putting his own son was just terrible - But insulting his wife, right in front of him and the whole town? He was NOT going to get away with that...

On pure instinct, Ford let his fist fly, striking the man square across the jaw. He felt back, right into the dirt. Oh gods that was satisfying...

Ford said his piece, and then stood there panting from the exertion. But his old man seemed to recover from the attack much faster than he thought he would. He'd had plenty of much worse beatings before, after all. And Ford, well, didn't have much of a boxing hand... "Heh..." He began to snicker as he got back up to his feet. "Wow, finally enough of a man to throw a punch, eh? Bet that felt good! Know what's gonna feel even better though?" He directed a very evil look at his son then. A look that informed him that he had him just where he wanted him. "Letting this whole town know what your REAL name is."

...Oh shit. SHIT! He'd completely forgotten about that...!

A threat of violence would have had no effect on Ford, but this? This stopped him dead in his tracks. No one in town but Kym knew about his real name, and she only knew because she had to see it when they registered to get married. Having seen it, she swore to keep in secret always. His father had apparently thought it was a hilarious name to give his son in his youth, not thinking or caring about the merciless teasing he would receive in school for it. Yes, there was definitely a reason Ford had been going by his surname since high school. No one in town knew. No one in town or ANYWHERE near COULD know-!

No one could find out... His real first and middle name was 'Dick Cannon' Ford...

Ford immediately began to backtrack, his entire frame filled with dread. "N-No... P-Please, I'm sorry, please don't-"

His so-called 'father' grinned up at him. Grinned like a demon, like the -Devil- himself. "Please don't what? Tell them your name is-"

In the next instant, Ford's father had his entire, no longer grinning mouth firmly in Kym's grasp. She really had just bolted up to him, fast as a ninja, and grabbed his entire mouth with one hand. The single grip of a farmer that had worked and mined hundreds of miles of earth over the years. Who had moved beasts several times his weight over. He was no match whatsoever against her, and every single person in town knew it in a second, especially when Kym decided to be freakin' extra as she was occasionally known to do, and this was definitely a situation that called for it. She lifted him right off the ground, at least a full inch.

"Hi." She told him, barely strained with the effort, and more from the effort it took not to do much, much worse. "I'm the woman you just called a whore in front of this entire town."

Ford let out a quick, silent sigh of relief. Thank the GODS for his amazing wife...!

Oh but she wasn't done yet.

"This entire town, by the way," She went on, still not putting him down yet, staring right into his shocked, frightened eyes. "Is MY town. All three of the towns in this area are MY towns, in fact. I guess you didn't find that out before waltzing in here to harass my husband. Like, I don't literally own the whole place of course, it's not like it's named after me or whatever. My farm just provides about 60% of the surplus food and raw materials, that's all. I'm just building a new school, no big deal. I only almost completely funded and with own hands renovated and rebuilt each of these towns, whatever. I just made them all greater than they were before. With the help of everyone here, including Ford. And then you come in and try to tear down my husband and me, who both put our blood and sweat into this town? I don't THINK so. You're in BOSS KYM'S territory now, fool. So LISTEN UP."

Of course. Brilliant. She knew a thug like this would only recognize her if she made such a claim. And she knew no one in town would contradict her after seeing what they just had.

In fact Kym even decided to put that to the test, by next addressing the entire town, calling out for everyone to hear. "Hey everybody! How would everyone here like to get a special bonus this year? I'll give everyone in town a huge bribe to keep it to yourselves if I murder this man!"

Everyone went completely silent from the shock of Kym's nerve, so she called out to Wayne first, who was at the bottom of the stairs, ready to rush up and help her if need be. "Hey, Mister Post-Man! How about you, could you use a bonus?"

Wayne quickly got the idea, and put his hands on his hips, smirking. "Hell yeah I could use a bonus!"

Smirking too, Kym looked up at Miranda, Lisette, Brad and Carrie. "What about you guys?"

Miranda crossed her arms and glared heavily, "Honey you don't even have to pay me."

Brad quipped too as he stepped forward, cracking his knuckles menacingly while Carrie and Lisette glared behind him. "If anything I'd pay YOU to see that. Need a hand?"

Hector and Wayne also started cracking their knuckles and advancing.

Kym finally put the man's feet back down on the ground. "Now.I suppose you have two choices - Leave this town forever without saying a single word about me or my husband again, or I'll hunt you down and slaughter you like the pig you are. And trust me, I'm a farmer. I know how to slaughter a pig."

She'd actually never slaughtered a pig before. But he didn't need to know that...

As soon as she loosened her grip, he took off like a scared little rabbit, running past everyone and right out of town.

Utterly relieved, but completely mortified by the display, Ford came up to Kym and begged her, "Nevermind lunch, please, let's just go home for now..."

She nodded to him, and then again in thanks to everyone else for 'playing along', and to signal without words that the good doctor needed the rest of the day off to recuperate himself. Everyone nodded back, and they headed off for home.

Once there, Kym had been planning on making him a lunch, figuring he must be famished. And he was, but there was something else he was craving much more now. His beautiful, wonderful, brilliant wife. Defender of their family. His guardian angel against the forces of darkness. He grabbed her, as soon as they were past the door, and kissed her, madly, passionately, more intensely than he ever had.

After a few moments of kissing her, he finally pulled back and gasped, "Thank you... For everything, my love, but today... I have no words. Just, thank you..."

She smiles up at him, looking a little dopey after the rush of all that. "Oh, it was nothing, dear..."

But he shakes his head. "You are everything, my love..."

"Oh come on now..." She insists, kissing his cheeks sweetly, before capturing his lips in a much more heated kiss. "You were pretty badass yourself back there, Doctor Big-Shot! Heehee!" Grinning like mad, she practically purrs to him, "Watching you defend yourself and my honor against that creep... Gotta say, it was pretty hot! What do you say, my love... I think we still have an hour before we have to get the kids. What do you say we skip lunch and have an early dinner when they get home~?"

Hmm. Fascinating.

It turned out Good-For-Nothing fathers were sometimes good for at least -something-, after all. Also, that was how Kym got the nickname 'Boss Kym' from then on...

And things were back to being as good as they ever were in the Ford family~

(( PROBABLY REALLY THE END THIS TIME LMAO ))


	5. Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly next time I tell you this story has an ending, just tell me to STFU... XD;;

When the children got home slightly later, the house was already put back in order. Ford requested as much healthy, wholesome, nutritional food as possible, as the expected stress was sure to wreak havoc on his delicate system. He also showered before eating, despite having showered before work that morning. Kym sensed that he was trying to cleanse himself in more than one way, and didn't comment on it.

But ever inquisitive and amazingly articulate Ana was just as perceptive as her father, and twice as blunt as he ever was. She pointed out as soon as she noticed it, "Daddy, how come you showered again early? Most the time you shower in the morning and at night. And you're home from work early too. Are you okay? Are you sick? Your hand looks hurt. Did you hurt your hand, Daddy?"

"Ana, settle down please-" Kym started to try to reign the girl back, for the sake of her husband, who apparently just noticed the red and purplish color the hand he had struck his father with had turned around the knuckles. But he quickly waved his hand, to signal it was fine.

"It's fine, daughter." Ford reassured her. "I was just a little careless at work today. It will be healed up in no time."

But Ana pouted insistently. "Let me put a bandage on it and kiss it better!"

Bringing over the Ford Family's extensive First Aid kit, she began to carefully clean and dress her father's hand, wiping it with antiseptic cloths before sticking a bandage over the darker purple bruises. Ford let her do so in silence, without mentioning that bandages don't really do much for bruises, as he normally might. It was the thought that counted, and Ana did so love any excuse to stick a bandage on something. For her they were like stickers, and indeed the one she picked out for him was from a Lulukoko-themed box. There were monkeys with banana-bandages, green parrots with orange mangoes, and red and blue crabs with coconuts. She gave him a crab and coconut one.

"There you go, Daddy!" She exclaimed proudly once she was done, examining her handiwork by turning his hand over a few times. Once satisfied, she finished by very gingerly placing a kiss into his palm. Only then did she return his hand to him, with a triumphant and expectant smile. "All better~?"

A little out of it without quite realizing it yet, Ford simply nodded to her inquiry at first, until his wife suddenly nudged him, to 'snap him out of it', and began to exclaim, much more visibly impressed, "What a wonderful job, honey! How sweet of you to take care of your Papa!"

He sat up a little straighter at that, more alert now. "Thank you, Anastasia. And yes, I'm feeling better already..."

He was lying a bit, but the child didn't make note of it. Instead she bounced on her feet and slapped him on the knees for extra attention. "Hey, Daddy! Daddy! Guess what? Today, my teacher asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up! I told her I wanted to be a doctor someday, just like you, Daddy!"

Ford finally fully woke up when he heard that. Blinking down at his little girl, he felt something welling up in his chest and throat. He suddenly remembered... The first time he'd told his parents he wanted to be a doctor...

They put him down... Told him how hard it would be. How much money it would cost and how they couldn't afford it. They told him it would just be a waste of time...

Thank the Gods he hadn't listened...

Reaching out with his uninjured hand, he gently stroked her cheek. "Work hard in school, and I know you can do it, Ana. I'm so proud of you..."

She grinned at him, grabbing his hand and pressing it hard to her face and jaw, nuzzling it. "Hee! And guess what, Daddy! I asked Freddy what he wanted to be when he grew up, too! He said he wanted to take care of the cows like Mama! So I think he either wants to be a farmer, or maybe an animal doctor!"

Ford felt his lip quirk up, but restrained the chuckle on the back of his breath. "An animal doctor is called a veterinarian, dear. And I think that's wonderful. You both have such noble aspirations. Someday I know you'll make them happen. Do your best and I'll support you."

She nodded, satisfied with his response for the time being, and went on to ask her mother if she could help with dinner. While they busied themselves in the kitchen, Ford sat silently at the table, watching Freddy play with blocks in the living room nearby. He was making a pen with the blocks and putting toy farm animals inside of it. He was a much more quiet child than Ana, who was very social. She tended to take most of her father's attention while Freddy would burrow himself into his mother's skirt in the background.

Having not much else to do when he would normally be at the clinic working, Ford felt compelled to go to his son, and sat down next to him, watching him play as the girls made supper. "Ana says you told her you wanted to be a farmer like your Mother..." He commented idly, not expecting a response right away.

Normally the boy would stay quiet at least a little longer, and then respond hesitantly after a bit more prodding. But he suddenly spoke up out of the blue, picking up a cow figurine from the pen and showing it to his father. "I like the cows most! Some days the chickens are nice but some days they're mean and peck you. The cows are always nice. The cows know when you're sad. 'N' when you're sad, the cows rub their heads on you! Like this!"

The boy proceeded to demonstrate for his father, bending down and over on all fours like a cow, and butting, burrowing and nuzzling his head against his father's arm. Ford watched him, a little stiffly at first. But then his heart swelled up with feelings, and after being unsure what to do with them for only a second or two, he bent down and kissed the boy on the top of his head... Despite seeing that he clearly already needed another bath since the once he had that morning. The boy simply loved playing with dirt and plants and bugs, always bringing home something... Fascinating, to say the least.

But his urge to express his fatherly love was, just this once, greater than his germ-phobia, and he scooped up and laid kisses all over the giggling boy's face.

They were soon after called for dinner, and Ford dug into the hearty pistou soup that his thoughtful wife had made him after his trying day. He kissed both her cheek and his daughter's before sitting down to eat, thanking them both for the meal, which was filling and more delicious than in any restaurant. He hoped dearly that he died before his beloved, because he dreaded the thought of ever having to miss her. Especially her beautiful soul and lovely face, but also her scrumptious and nutritious cuisine. He got a little misty eyed thinking about it as he ate, and remembering his evil father's wicked words...

'THEY'LL ALL LEAVE YOU SOMEDAY!'

"Daddy?"

Ford blinked. A single tear fell into his soup. "H-Huh? Ah, yes, Ana, dear...?" He quickly wiped the other eye with his napkin and composed himself. "What is it?"

Wiser than her years suggested, the child rerouted what she was going to say after a short pause, "...Do you like the soup?"

Ford quickly ate a few bites for her to see, then nodded to her inquiry. "It's delightful, my sweet child. Thank you..."

The rest of the meal went by in silence, and the children went to bed without any fuss, since mother and father seemed especially tired that night and turned all the lights off early. Even still, as Ford laid in bed resting, he found himself unable to really sleep. Two hours went by, and he did nothing by lay on his back in the darkness, quiet and alone...

Until he heard a whimper from down the hall. Then there was some shifting, and some scurrying. A moment later, Ana had come to her parent's bedroom, and sidled up next to her father's bedside. "Daddy...? I had a bad dream..."

It had been a while since Ana slept in their bed. She moved to her own bedroom when Freddy was born. Every once in a while, though, she would come to them like this. Usually when she had a bad dream. Which Ford would normally assume was distressing for her but not really all that big a deal. Tonight, however... Tonight he was a bit unnerved by it...

Lifting up the covers, he reached down and pulled the girl into the bed with him. She then crawled over his body and into the space in the middle between him and his wife. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, so Ford assumed she had gone back to sleep. But then she began to whisper to him in the dark.

"Daddy... In my dream there was a dark shadow monster following you. It kept making you sad. You got sadder and sadder, and nothing nobody could do would help make you happy again. Not even me, or Freddy, or Mama. And then the shadow covered you and made you disappear..."

Her voice cracked. She began to sniffle and then weep. Ford's heart stung something fierce and his throat went tight, but he reached out to her and began to stroke her hair, trying his best to stay calm for her. "Well... That's how you know it was just a dream, Ana... Because there's nothing in the world that makes me happier than you and Freddy and your mother, and there's no way I would let anyone or anything take me away from you. Ever..."

Kym suddenly shifted on her side of the bed. She was apparently awake now, too. Turning around into her opposite side, she cuddled up next to her crying daughter. "Oh, Ana... Please don't be sad, and don't be scared. Did you know, that there's a power that the shadows and monsters can never beat? And you can even use it no matter where you are, even in your dreams? Do you know what it is, Ana?"

The girl shook her head. Her mother bent over and kissed her brow. "All you have to do is tell Daddy you love him every day. Then the darkness will never be able to even get close to him..."

"I love you, Daddy!" Ana immediately exclaimed, her voice cracking, about to cry again. "If any bad guy ever tries to get you, I'll kick their butt!"

"Language, little one." Ford chided her, but with a smile on his face. "Besides, I don't really want that... Ana, I want you to grow up helping people, never hurting them. It proves you're stronger and smarter than the bad guys when you can manage to do the right thing without resorting to violence like they do... Besides that, as your father, I'm the one who should be kicking butt to protect you."

Ana giggled at that, apparently seeing the absurdity of it right away.

Ford went on despite her lack of confidence in his fighting prowess... Which only proved she really was a smart girl anyways. "I want you to help and love as many people as you can, Ana. Because then I'll know there's no shortage of people to love and help you, too..."

She nodded, and then yawned. A few minutes later she was sleeping again. Kym, however, was not. "Ford..."

"Mm?"

Reaching in the darkness, she felt from his shoulder, down his arm, until she found his hand, which she took within hers. Then she whispered to him in the dark, "Just a reminder, my love - The townsfolk in Westown will be very concerned about you tomorrow. You're probably going to get a lot of attention from people worried about you. I wouldn't be surprised if news spread fast and some of the other town's residents come to check on you, too. I'm sure it will annoy you to have so much attention focused on you, and over something so embarrassing, but be nice to everyone. They just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm the doctor. I'm supposed to be the one doing check-ups and making sure they're okay..." He replied, a little grumpily. But then he sighed, accepting of it. "But I promise I will be nice. Thank you for the reminder, dear..." He knew she only did it to help him avoid accidentally hurting someone's feelings, and he appreciated her looking out for him, even if it made him feel silly at times...

"Of course, dear. Good night now..."

He was about to tell her 'goodnight' as well... But then he spoke up once again, his voice thick with emotion. "Dear... I already know you'd never leave me, but... Would you please tell me you'll never leave me...?"

"I will never, ever leave you, Ford." She replied right away, and very seriously. "Even after we've long disappeared from this world... I'll still be with you."

He smiled in the darkness, and squeezed her hand. "I suppose eternity will have to do... At least until I figure out how to achieve immortality."

"...Ford, you are way too similar to 'Faust' for me to not take that seriously. No selling your soul to the devil for knowledge and power, either!"

He chuckled. She knew him too well. "Yes, dear."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	6. This Chapter Is Completely Unnecessary It Totally Doesn't Need to Exist AND YET...

(( HAHAHAHA okay so yeah this chapter title is just a big ol fart, and I dun even care. XD! So like, I've heard people joke around before that Ford probably has a secret foot fetish or something like that, and I kinda incorporated a little of that too, but, this is my idea of what Ford's secret fetish might be... ^^; X3 As always, hope you enjoy, and please kudo or comment if you do! :D ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

You had an exceptionally excellent harvest this season! It was a gloriously lovely autumn this year, and your carrot and spinach crops had yielded a very nice surplus, plus the bounty of corn you still had from Summer. The children are at school, and Ford had the day off today. He offered to stay home and clean the house for you while you took it to market. Normally you'd just let the townspeople distribute it, but you made some amazing carrot cakes, spinach puffs and corn muffins, and you wanted to sell those personally. Gives those goodies an extra touch of that "made with love" feeling.

After shaking hands and receiving thanks from the hungry and grateful townspeople for about an hour, you find you've sold all your wares extra early, and so you head back home again, excited to spend time with husband before the children get home from school in a few more hours...

You open the door... The house is immaculate. He cleaned the whole place, just as he had promised to. But your husband is nowhere to be found...?

You glance around for a second or two, then walk over to the bathroom. You hear the water in the bathtub running. Makes sense. Even if he doesn't get dirty, Ford likes to take a shower after cleaning, just in case he's gotten sweaty.

You're almost about to just leave him to it... Except then you suddenly hear a deep, low groan... Oh. Is dear husband being naughty, without waiting for you...? Well that's not fair, you decide, and promptly open the bathroom door and invite yourself in.

Big mistake. Like, just, immediate regret.

You and Ford both go completely stiff, staring at each other. What on earth are you even looking at right now...

Ford is... Sitting on the rim of the bathtub, but he's not inside of it. The water isn't even collecting for a bath, he's just letting it run down the drain, apparently to drown out any noise he's been making. He's naked and he's got his cock in his hand, looking almost painfully hard.

Which would be all well and good, except for what he's also doing while stroking that cock of his... He's... Cleaning his ear with a q-tip...?

Ford... Fucking hates q-tips, or so you thought. It was the subject of one of your earliest fights while living together. Ford had insisted that the medical consensus on q-tips was that they ought never be used, that they provided far too great a risk and cancelled out any potential benefits, and that he couldn't stand seeing you use them. You had in turn insisted that you were not an idiot and were perfectly capable of cleaning your ears with a q-tip without stabbing yourself in the eardrum with it. You'd been doing so for years. But in order to keep the peace, you agreed not to clean your ears around Ford, and only did so in the bathroom afterwards. And that had been the end of that... Except now it wasn't...

Ford goes deep red, stumbling and sputtering for something to say. His cock quickly starts losing interest and he throws the q-tip away from him, into the nearby wastebasket. "D-D-Dear, I, I-!"

You quickly and wordlessly close the door between you, giving Ford the privacy he needs at the moment. Despite the house being immaculate, you suddenly begin wiping down the counters...

You carry on for a few minutes before Ford finally emerges from the bathroom once more, redressed in his pants and button-up shirt, but without his coat, and he didn't bother buttoning up the shirt, leaving his chest exposed, which would normally be an immediately sexy gesture coming from him, but from the deep look of shame on his face, it's clear he just forgot to do it in his haste. "Dear, please, I can explain..."

Oh, you were sure he -could- explain. But he didn't really look like he cared to. So you absolve him right away, as any good wife would. It was weird, but it wasn't like he was cheating or anything actually important, after all. "Ford. You don't have to explain -anything- to me if you don't want to. Not a damn thing. If you care to volunteer an explanation though, well... I'm listening, dear. But I'm not judging you..." You really didn't -get it-, but, you weren't judging him, at least. It was definitely odd but not the worst thing to have a weird secret fetish for, and you'd known all along that Ford had to be hiding at least ONE...

Ford doesn't seem to agree with you, at least not just yet. "I... I know it's really weird! I know it's awfully deviant, but, I promise, it's an involuntary reaction! I don't know why but whenever I have to clean inside my ears it always makes me hard! I tried just cleaning my ears with a washcloth in the bath before but it wasn't enough, after a while I start to feel like my ears are building up with wax deep inside where the washcloth can't reach and it drives me INSANE! B-But... When I use the q-tip, deep enough inside my ear... That reaction just starts happening! That's why I always do it alone, and... It's why I asked you to do it in the bathroom too. I couldn't stand seeing you do that out in the open..."

"Oh..." You reply a little dumbly. It all makes perfect sense. It's still awkward as hell, but it makes perfect sense. Eventually you smile at him... But you're biting your bottom lip, to keep that smile from getting too wide. "It's okay, dear. I understand..." Kind of, for the most part... "If it's involuntary you can't help it, after all..."

A short but heavy silence settles between husband and wife. Then you suddenly blurt out, "Want... Uh, want me to... Help you clean the other ear...?" You let yourself grin then, and promptly explain before his jaw hits the floor. "I mean, if you want! If it's something you prefer to do by yourself, I understand! But I promise I know how to be careful, been cleaning my own ears for years and never had an accident. And, just saying, the kids won't be home from school for another few hours..."

Oh, he's tempted. He's awfully, awfully tempted. Normally he'd hesitate... But from how quickly his erection started to perk back up at the suggestion, it's clear he's not going to turn down your offer, even if he doesn't have the courage to outright accept it just yet.

Under the cover of his stupefied state, you suddenly walk over into his personal space. "Come on, Ford... I've heard certain businessmen pay good money for something like this..."

You had in fact heard of that before, although you never really got it until now. And Ford in fact had heard of that all too, and had almost once considered seeking out the service himself, except for his embarrassing issue... So he's more than tempted. He's aware this is a rare opportunity, and he's far too curious a man not to try it when his trusted wife is the one offering.

He nods just once. You order him, "Get in the bed... I'll be right back."

Oddly excited about this, you rush to the bathroom to get the q-tips. You don't expect to get much of anything out of it yourself, but it's a rush to be able to give Ford something he's always wanted, that he can't really ask anyone else for...

When you return from the bathroom, you find Ford obediently waiting on the bed, his hands awkwardly clasped over his stomach and staring up at the ceiling. When he sees you come back in, with the q-tips peeking out of the middle of your closed fist, his eyes go a little wider, and his cheeks much redder.

Putting the cotton sticks on the nightstand, you then stare down at him, hands on your hips. "Well? On your side. I'll be on top of you tonight, dear..."

That uncommon suggestion already has him about to break out into a sweat. Generally speaking, you usually prefer your man to be on top in bed, to take control and give you pleasure. But tonight it seems the roles will be reversed...

He takes your suggestion, and rolls onto his side with his back to you, exposing the ear he hasn't worked on yet. "Just... Please be careful, dear. I trust you, but..."

But... He's still nervous. Virginal. Oh god it's so weirdly cute to see him act like that...

Crawling into the bed behind him, you prop yourself up with an elbow and take one of the q-tips from the nightstand. "Don't worry, my love. You know I'll be gentle with you..." You smile very widely telling him, before placing one warm hand on his forehead and pressing down just enough to keep him still during the procedure. Can't have him involuntarily jerking or jumping around during something like this, after all.

A moan has already escaped his mouth, just feeling you hold him down like that. The pressure is enough to keep him still, but not enough to be uncomfortable or cause him any pain. "I'm about to put it in, dear..." You inform him, grinning to yourself at how familiar that phrase seems...

He doesn't respond verbally. He's waiting, tensely, for you to hurry up and begin...

Kissing the corner of his eye, you very slowly and carefully begin rubbing the cotton tip around the outer rim of his ear, around the opening, but not quite yet inserting the tip. You're easing him, but you have to be honest, you're also teasing him, just as he's done to you before...

He recognizes as much and immediately implores you, his voice already starting to shake. "D-Dear... K-Keep going, please..."

You bite your lip with a canine tooth. Oh this is too much fun. "Hee... Do you like having me be on top of you, dear... Well, get ready now... I'm going to put it in now..."

A strong shudder rolls up and down his spine. You hold him down just a little firmer, and very, very carefully begin to slowly swirl the cotton tip around the opening of the doctor's extra-sensitive ear...

"A-AH! Oh, mmm, dear...!" He groans, pressing his cheek harder to the pillow. The crotch of his pants, left unbuttoned, is starting to stretch out...

"Mmm, like that...?" You inquire calmly and quietly, rolling the stick between your thumb and index finger. "Does it get you hot, me being inside of you..."

"U-Unghh-!" Is his only reply, other than the slight grinding of teeth. Another thing this man would never do, but he's too wrapped up in the overwhelming pleasure to notice or care.

You roll the tip around the small orifice a few more times, until you've collected as much of the wax as possible. Then you quickly repeat the action with the other side of the stick, cleaning the remainder. Technically your job is done now...

But the fun has just begun...

Carelessly throwing the soiled stick over your shoulder (you'll toss it away properly later of course but to hell with it right now) you lean down, pressing your lips to your husband's earlobe. You also sling an arm over his arm and chest, and your leg over his hips and thighs, hooking your knee around him and searching around with your foot until your toes find the protruding bulge in his pants...

He gasps raggedly as you begin to stroke him through his pants and undergarments, pulling the zipper down with your toes to give his cock more room to stretch out. Normally he'd probably complain about potential foot germs, even though he knows you get pedicures regularly, but at the moment it's the furthest thing from his mind. Especially when you combine the added distraction your fingers provide when you start rubbing and lightly pinching his nipples with your fingers.

"O-Ooh, my love-!" He responds to your playful domination, shuddering in your embrace, but never struggling. Never questioning it. "Y-You're amazing, dear, please don't stop...!"

Of course not. You'd sooner let the cows trample your whole house down than stop what you're doing right now...

You pull his earlobe in past your lips, nibbling lightly and suckling on the springy-soft flesh. Then you curl your toes underneath Ford's erection, squeezing and cradling his testicles. Your other hand slides underneath his chest and hooks around, taking the other nipple between your fingers too.

"You look so sexy like this, Ford..." You inform him, blowing lightly on the earlobe you've made wet with a thin layer of your saliva. Another thing Ford might complain about normally, if he wasn't currently so busy being a shameless slut, rolling his hips up against your foot encouragingly.

"F-Fuck-!" Your husband very unexpectedly curses, and that's when you really know just how much he's getting into this. It sends a thrill up your spine, and coils knots in your belly. "You're the sexy one and you know it, you minx-!"

You giggle your agreement into his ear. "Well, you're not wrong... But you're also not cumming in your pants, so shut up and focus on that now, my love~"

He groans very loudly hearing those scandalously honest words, and again, even louder still, when you suddenly latch your mouth to his neck, almost vampire-like, and kiss and suck on his flesh until you've left several dark bruises. Good thing Brad gave him a small collection of scarves and handkerchiefs as a very practical anniversary gift a few years ago...

Then you slide your over leg and foot underneath him and hook it around him too, using both feet now to stroke and rub his cock, now so hard it's almost less like flesh and more like a crisp cucumber from your garden. Oh god. Yer gonna have a hard time working with those various other phallic fruits and veggies tomorrow...

But it's worth it, to be giving him a much harder time right now. He's struggling and jerking but in no way trying to get away. He doesn't seem to know what to say at first, because he's secretly resisting the urge to curse again. No no, that one slip up just now was already one time too many, he knows he ought to think of something more dignified to say. And of course he eventually thinks of the perfect thing. "Oh god... Dear, I love you...! I love you, I love you, I love you so much...!" His voice keeps getting more and more strained with each repetition...

"I love you too, more and more every day..." You immediately return to him, and of course you know he knows that you truly mean it, despite all his ever so odd and many quirks, like the one you just discovered...

Nothing more needs to be said now, he focuses only on what you're making him feel now. He's breathing hard and uneven, his ragged breath almost sounding like a sob a couple of times. He arches back against you and exhales with a choked-back cry, and all of the pressure you've built in him comes spurting forth from where his cock is peeking past the waistband of his underwear. Just at the last minute you pull your toes under his erection so it doesn't get on your feet, but instead mostly on his stomach and chest. Just a little bit gets on one of your fingertips, still grasping his nipples. You absentmindedly lick the little droplet away, and pull off his shirt before leading him to lay down on his back again, using his shirt to clean him up a bit. He watches you do it all wordlessly, both too cathartic and tired from that amazingly weird lovemaking to comment, and too amazed with you personally. What did he do to deserve you, he wonders for the ten thousandth time, probably...

"To... The bath... Darling...?" He finally manages to gasp as you toss his shirt close enough to a nearby hamper.

"Sounds wonderful, darling~" You chirp back as he practically purrs like a kitten...

After a few more lungfuls of breath, the two of you walk hand in hand back to the bathroom. You turn on the shower tap and step inside together, running your hands across each other's bodies to clean them, and kissing open mouthed, tongues dancing. Ford's movements are slow and sluggish, though. He's weak on his knees. Before he can start apologizing about it though, you smile against your kiss, and drag that smile over to his ear. You hiss, "Don't worry about me tonight dear, you just get clean and then take a nice nap before the kids get home... But on your next day off, we're gonna focus on me, okay? So, you know..." You pull back so he can see and not just feel your devilish smile. "Bring home some -gloves- from work again, hmm~?" And you give him a big ol' wink.

A strong shiver goes through Ford, but he secretly feels a little guilty. You know what he's thinking. Can he really consider that a reward for you, when he's going to enjoy it so much...?

As immensely as you enjoy every moment with him... That's reward enough in and of itself.

But you know your husband can be quite the giver, too~

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
